1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimedia mail system and a mail terminal device and a method thereof, and particularly to a multimedia mail system and a mail terminal device and a method thereof for generating a message using voice and drawing data to a destination terminal to which the message is transmitted, transmitting and receiving the generated message using a mail system, and regenerating the voice and drawing data of the received message in the same time relation between them as that used for the generation of the message.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional electronic mail system, mostly text information is handled. Even in a system which can handle media other than text such as a picture and/or voice, they are handled independently and asynchronously. For example, a picture and voice can be added to mail as different icons, respectively and a user can refer to them as required. Each medium is handled independently like this.
In these conventional mail systems, mostly text information is handled and even when media other than text such as a picture and/or voice media are handled, each medium is handled independently and asynchronously.